Cooties
by Pleasantries and the Aftermath
Summary: For fanpire329. Sasuke finally falls for that childhood disease. Sasusaku.


For **fanpire329**, who won the prize for guessing which anime that scene from my last chapter of 30 Days was from. She wanted something Sasusaku that was adventure, but since I'm really bad at it (really, I can't do a good fight scene to save my life. Someone teach me martial arts so I may learn!), she gave me a choice of humor or friendship, so I did both! Also added a little romance as a cherry on top seeing how she was the only one who answered my question. **So if you want one too, answer my riddle in the next chapter of 30 Days. **

HOPE YOU LIKE IT, FANPIRE!!!! (worry worry worry)

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke sighed quietly to himself as he walked on the dirt road leading back to his village. They had just finished their first real mission and behind him, he could hear Naruto spouting idiotically about his greatness. He could just imagine the looks of worn patience on Kakashi and Sakura's faces. So Naruto helped save a bridge builder. He wasn't the only one.

'_Only an idiot would get so excited over something so stupid.'_

Really, this wouldn't be the only high-rank mission in their lives—or at least, he hoped not—and Naruto's bragging just showed how little he knew about the world. There were 5-yr-old shinobi in Anbu and he was excited about _this?_ Please.

Unable to stand such idiocy any longer, Sasuke decided to distract himself with the scenery. The weather had improved since they left Mist and he was able to see the lush foliage around them clearly. The sky above them was a pleasant blue, and roughly fifty meters ahead, a small warbler was singing its morning song. Closing his eyes, he let its chirping float through his ears, enjoying the sound when—

"So then, I jump ahead and—"

Sasuke snapped his eyes open and growled in annoyance. Another relaxing scene ruined by the village's resident loudmouth. Honestly, when was Sakura going to slap the boy over the head so he'd shut up and they could all move on with their lives?

'_Oh great, he's coming closer. What? Don't tell me he's going to challenge me to something stupid and—'_

A slap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. Slowing down, Sasuke turned his head to check if Naruto had left an exploding tag or a 'Kick Me' sign on his shirt, only to hear:

"SASUKE HAS COOTIES!" Naruto bellowed loudly, causing the young heir to turn his head in confusion.

"What? Cooties? What's that? And what's with your fingers?" Sasuke said motioning to Naruto's hand, the pointer and middle fingers sticking out side by side. Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't know what cooties are?!" he shouted incredulously, his fingers retaining their silly position. If there had been an enemy encampment nearby, Naruto would've just doomed them all.

Sasuke stared at the boy, a brow raised in puzzlement. He knew what cooties were. It was that stupid imaginary disease little kids gave each other on the playground as an excuse to avoid other children, but that couldn't possibly be…

"Are you kidding me?" he asked with slight irritation. One look at Naruto's adamant face told him he wasn't. Sighing to himself, he turned to the other members of his team, searching for a consensus that Naruto was a moron, only for his eyes to widen in horror.

"You guys too?! _Are you serious?!_" he stammered, his stoic mask practically thrown and smashed on the floor as he stared at Sakura's crossed fingers and the two straightened fingers resting on the orange spine of Kakashi's smutty literature. Oh well, at least Kakashi had been subtle about it.

At Sasuke's incredulous tone, Sakura chuckled nervously and scratched her cheek. "Well, Sasuke-kun, it's just that…well…"

"She doesn't want to be infected, even if it is a nonsense disease. Better safe than sorry, is what she's trying to say," Kakashi quipped, flipping the page of his book. Sakura nodded sheepishly to their teacher's statement. Sasuke dropped his head in defeat and groaned, covering his eyes with his hand.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," he muttered to himself. This was hopeless. He was trying to get stronger to defeat his brother and he was stuck with these three? He might as well save Itachi the trouble and kill himself now.

Movement; a hand touched his arm and Sasuke quickly grabbed it, a kunai poised in the other hand as he stared at the hand's owner. "What are you doing, Sakura?" he murmured quietly.

Sakura smiled at him. "I'm curing you," she said with that typical note of joy in her voice. His eyes narrowed in a mixture of annoyance, skepticism, and exasperation, but she didn't notice. That or she simply didn't care as she pushed up the sleeve of his blue shirt and held his arm in a firm, yet gentle grasp as she began to chant.

"Circle, circle, dot, dot. Now you got a cootie shot," she said, making the necessary circles and pokes with her fingers to "cure" Sasuke. Staring at his arm, he saw nothing significant had changed and grunted.

Deciding he should thank her (even if she really hadn't done anything, he could at least humor her), he began to turn his head when he felt a slight pressure on his cheek.

'_Did she just—?'_

Sakura giggled airily at his side, obviously amused by the red hue blooming over his surprised face. She tried to contain her laughter and shook her head to herself. "Sasuke-kun, didn't you know? After you get a shot, you always get a kiss to make the boo-boo go away."

And with that, she skipped off to join their teammates ahead, the strands of her pink hair bouncing lightly behind her. Though her schoolyard logic made no sense and he still couldn't believe this entire episode has happened, Sasuke had to admit that this wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to him. In fact, he didn't mind the idea of getting cooties again.

Especially if he got _that_ at the end.


End file.
